nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Back 2 School Event
The 2019 Back 2 School Event was Nitro Type's second annual back to school event, as well as the final event to ever take place. https://i.gyazo.com/2d20a5d1a28d51aa3e5339e69a6bcee7.png It was first announced on August 11, 2019, started on September 3, 2019, and ended on October 4, 2019. Announcements This year's first event, thrown as always by our good friend The Wampus, is jam-packed with alternative energy cars directly from the science fair! I mean, potatoes are an alternative source of energy right? History *8/11/19: A news post is made announcing the event and leaks a car. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/183/back-2-school-event-starts-september-2nd- *9/1/19: The event was delayed to September 3rd from September 2nd. The date was changed on the news post announcing the event, announcing that it would start on the "evening of September 3rd". *9/3/19: The event starts. *9/9/19: The H2GO is released along with a new news post.https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/186/back-2-school--h2go- *9/13/19: A news post is released explaining why races weren't counting towards event achievements.https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/187/back-2-school-bugs-fixed- *9/16/19: The DevasTater is released along with a new news post. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/188/back-2-school--the-devastater- Season 23 also starts. *10/4/19: The event ends. Cars Titles * * * * * Achievements Note: Achievements with a * beside them are hidden achievements. Trivia * Oddly, all of the event's cars could be viewed in the dealership when the event started. If the player tried purchasing them, it would say the cars were invalid. Why are these in the dealership, admins.PNG somethingstillwrong.JPG Invalid car u wot.PNG * Surprisingly, the admins leaked all of the cars on social media before they were actually released. https://twitter.com/i/status/1167073181330550784 * Season 23 began once every car had been released. * This is the first event to take place on Nitro Type v3. * The titles were suggested and chosen by the members of the Nitro Type Discord server in a channel made by former admin asssa123 and the admins and moderators of the server devoted to suggesting titles. *A few of glitches happened when the event ended, which was about 9 hours after season 23 ended: ** The main site was reverted back to normal, but the test site still had the Back 2 School banner. Despite it seeming like the event was still in session, both the Back 2 School bonus and the achievements were unable to be obtained. ** Upon going to racelogs and looking at a race which would have the Back 2 School bonus, it would not properly show the Back 2 School emoji, and it did not contain the text "Back 2 School Bonus:" before the amount of cash. ** The B.U.S. and S'cool B.U.S. remained in the dealership but under the Achievement Cars section. B2snobonus.png|Example of the emoji and "Back 2 School Bonus:" text not showing up in race logs. HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS, OLD MAN.PNG|B.U.S. and S'cool B.U.S. in the dealership after the event had already ended. Gallery 1565709419.png|Scrapped 1567099509.png Back 2 School is Here!.png 1568049748.png 1568406010.jpg 1568648593 (1).jpeg 20190812-050323_bts2019-science-car-transparent.png 161 large 1.png 186 large 1.png 162 large 1.png 165 large 1.png 163 large 1.png 185 large 1.png 187 large 1.png 188 large 1.png Logo-sm.png Useaschoolcarn00b.JPG emoji-back2school(othertaken).png Category:Events Category:2019 Back 2 School Event